dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Aqualis of the Abyss
redirect Raid#Raid_list_and_Set_Boni Aqualis of the Abyss The Raid Boss Aqualis can be found in the second area of Forgotten Core. It's only available for lv64+ players who have completed all dungeons in the Sundered Ruins area. The raid set bonuses and equipment are considered ideal for DPS builds. SSS Set Bonus & Effect Lv. 70 Entry Requirement * HP: * Dark Void Set: An equipment set infused with the Water Dragon's strength. Raid Shop and Set Items Boss Skills Skills in order of its usual and repeating Rotation: # Whirlwind - a damaging AOE "tornado" attack that can crit and has a low chance to decrease ATK SPD. # Splash - a damaging AOE "stomp" attack that has a very low chance to decrease ATK. # Crystal Minions - spawns 6 minions in the form of crystals that surround him. They will unleash Wind Storm, a powerful AOE attack after channeling for about 10sec. They are invulnerable for about 5 sec after spawn and until they say "Spiraling Wind." "Spiraling Wind" deals AOE damage. # Roar - a damaging AOE "scream" attack that can silence. # Self buff - buffs his own ATK and DEF. Can stack. # Auto Attack - chance to decrease DEF. Tactics The key to killing this Raid Boss is to bring down his 8 minions as fast as possible, because they are easily capable of bringing down an unaware team with Wind Storm. ROA Archers or Meteor Mages are formidable for this job. Once the crystals say "Spiraling Wind", they become possible to damage. Players must time their AOEs accordingly otherwise it will be wasted on the minions' invulnerability. Aqualis usually spawns the crystals every 25% interval (75%, 50%, 25%) of his HP loss. Status effects such as sheep or stun will not stop the crystal spawn. Bringing down this Boss too fast can be problematic due to its ability to stack multiple waves of minions. The waves are not easy to bring down at once, since their invulnerability time differs. Advanced Tactics Good players can time their Skills and defeat the Aqualis Boss incredibly fast even without a Priest in their Party. However, much timing, coordination and good gear (from last possible raid, maxed and with the best stats for the class) is required. When building a Party with Guild members or other friends, a combination of 2 Rogues, a Warrior with ultimate Rage Rush and lastly an Archer/Mage (if no third Rogue is available) is preferred for a fast clear. Rage Rush's DEF reduction will be extremely helpful for the Rogues to finish off the Boss quickly. Rogue players who teamed up with another Rogue must time their Dance of Deaths (DoD) efficiently. Its recommended not to DoD at the same time, because you may end up with 3 waves of minions stacked up, unable to clear them or the Boss off. DoD is also an excellent tool to clear one wave, if your stats are high. However, its possible that multiple Rogues in one Party can defeat the Boss without allowing one minion wave to cast "Spiraling Wind". For that they must first bring down the Boss to ~80% of HP with normal attacks. Immediately before the first wave is about to arrive, one Rogue must cast his DoD followed by the other Rogues after the Boss is down to less than 50% HP. All Rogues must be decently geared in order for this tactic to work. Its not a good idea for multiple Rogues to cast their DoDs in all other cases. They will just stack minion waves. Mages and Archers should not use their AOE skills at the same time either, and should generally save theses skills only for the Minion waves. Summed up, its not recommended to use all heavy hitting skills at the same time. Waves will start to stack and the Players will find themselves helpless with their Skills on cooldown. If you deal good amounts of damage as a Rogue or Powerful Arrow Archer, you should observe your Party well and decide whether they are able to deal just as much damage in order to bring down the Boss before his minions can cast their spells. Consumable Item Usage It's generally not necessary to bring along more than one slot of Revive Scrolls as long as all Party members have one. When an important damage dealer is dead and his/her skills are needed to clear either a minion wave or bring down the Boss in general, then it's the right time to revive. It's recommended to bring multiple slots of HP Scrolls. In a party without a priest its important that no one hesitates to use them, in order to keep the party's HP high. Its useless if only one member uses their HP scroll right before a minion wave casts their Skills as the AOE skill can deplete more than 40% of the average player's health. Party members should follow up by using their scrolls to bring the whole party's health close to full every time it drops too low. A situation where everyone's HP is low should be avoided if possible. However, if all party members' health points happen to be low and maybe one even dead, then you need to determine whether its wise to revive. If one Party member looks like he has enough Evasion or defense rate stacked (usually the Warrior) in order to survive one "Spiraling Wind" Cast then don't revive until after the spell is cast. Otherwise use revive scrolls earlier and hope for a heal through a HP Scroll or Charming Light. If none of those cases is possible then the Raid is already lost. HP Pots can be an excellent choice as well, but only if all party members are equipped with some. They heal more than the HP scrolls, thus they can save your Raid in the situation stated above. Revive Pots and Energy Pots are not recommended at all. The various AOE Skills from the Boss will probably lead to more than one member dying at the same time making revive scrolls more suited for this Boss. Energy Pots do not offer anything in this Boss because the times in between waves are usually enough to build up Vigor, Aim or Rage. Category:Raid